Cross Dresser On Moon!
by Fallen Wind
Summary: Nuriko wants to become the first cross dresser to go to the moon.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Note: I created this during science when I got bored while trying to watch some stupid movie. It's very crazy but that's not my fault so don't blame me for crazy ideas that pop into my head. I also know that is very short, but what do you expect when I only have one piece of paper to use.  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Nuriko: Hey! I could become the first cross dresser to go to the moon!  
  
Tasuki: Why the fuck would you wanna do that?  
  
Nuriko: *strikes a pose* because I would be going where no cross dresser has gone before.  
  
Tasuki: Well, even if you wanted to, you don't have enough money or a space ship.  
  
Hotohori: I can fix the money problem.  
  
Nuriko: *hugs Hotohori*Oh thank you Hotohori-sama! ^__^  
  
Hotohori: *sweat drop* Err.... on one condition. You must have millions of pictures of me in the ship.  
  
Nuriko & Tasuki: ........... *sweat drop*  
  
Chiriko: And you can borrow a rocket from me that I made in my spare time.  
  
Tasuki: How the hell could you create a rocket in just your spare time! We haven't had any free time in forever!  
  
Chiriko: err.... Well....... I just did........... ^_^  
  
Chiriko: Well I better go get Chichiri so he can help me transport the rocket here... *disappears to find Chichiri*  
  
Miaka: *walks in with Tamahome at her side* Hey guys! What'cha doing?  
  
Nuriko: Well, Tasuki and I are going to the moon.  
  
Tasuki: What?? You didn't say anything about that.  
  
Nuriko: I didn't?! Oh well......  
  
Miaka: *grabs Tamahome* I could go with you Tamahome and we would become the first couple in space! ^_^  
  
Tasuki: *laughs* Yeah right!!!  
  
Nuriko: Tasuki and I will totally beat you to that title.  
  
*Chiriko's rocket appears from nowhere*  
  
Tasuki: What the FUCK?!!!!!  
  
Nuriko: *grabs Tasuki's arm* Time to go, baby.  
  
Tasuki: No Way!! I haven't agreed to any of this! *glares at Nuriko* And don't call me baby!  
  
Nuriko: Well baby, you're coming if you like it or not. *whacks Tasuki unconscious*  
  
Nuriko: *gently throws Tasuki into the space ship* See you guys later. hahaha...  
  
Miaka: *grabs Tamahome* Come on Tamahome we have to beat them!  
  
Tamahome: *looks confused* Why???  
  
Miaka: Haven't you been paying any attention?!!  
  
Tamahome: No, not really......  
  
Miaka: *hits Tamahome* Baka!!!!  
~ Next chapter coming soon........hopefully.... The Next chapter will most likely be longer so please review and be patient.~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It would be great if I did, but I'm just a poor somewhat crazy girl.  
  
Note: Finally finished Chapter Two. Beware it may be a little crazy because a wrote this at 11:30 at night.  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
Tamahome: Owww! *glares at Miaka* That Hurt!  
  
Chichiri: Well at least something finally reached your brain no da.  
  
~*In Space Ship*~  
  
Tasuki: *comes back to consciousness*  
  
Nuriko: Well well well, look who just woke up.  
  
Tasuki: ow! my head hurts and its not from a hangover.  
  
Nuriko: Well then baby, let me kiss it to make it all better.  
  
Tasuki: err........... Nuriko! We should probably get ready to take off so we can beat Miaka and Tamahome.  
  
Nuriko: wow, your headache went away real fast and I didn't do anything.  
  
~*Outside*~  
  
Tamahome: Miaka? What are we going to use to get into space and on the moon?  
  
Miaka: Well Tamahome, we are going to use a space ship just like Tasuki and Nuriko.  
  
Chiriko: Uh.......... you know that Tasuki and Nuriko are using my only rocket, right?! ^_^  
  
~*In Rocket*~  
  
Tasuki: Nuriko do you know how to work this thing?  
  
Nuriko: *murmurs* of course I do, Tasuki.  
  
Nuriko: Hmmmm...... let see I think you start it by pressing this button.... or no wait maybe you pull this lever...  
  
Tasuki: Well then! We're screwed.  
  
Nuriko: No we aren't. You just press this purple button.*presses purple button*  
  
*Rocket takes off with difficulty and then starts spinning in circles*  
  
~*Outside*~  
  
Chiriko: Oh No! I forgot to tell them how to work the rocket! *murmurs*...all those days gone to waste... *sighs*  
  
Chichiri: What about the manual no da?  
  
Hotohori: * walks over with manual* Oh, do you mean this thing that I found on the ground?  
  
~*In Rocket*~  
  
Tasuki: SHIT!!! We''re all going to die!  
  
Nuriko: Tasuki! There is no need to panic I've got everything under control. Just sit down and try to relax.  
  
Tasuki: How the Hell am i supposed to relax when this damn ship is spinning in circles.  
  
Nuriko: Well just try baby. ^_^  
  
* Rocket finally goes steady. Then suddenly dives straight to the ground, does a few loops, and then shoots out into outer space.*  
  
~*Still Outside*~  
  
Chiriko: *deep in thought* Chichiri, could you transport yourself and two other people to the moon?  
  
Chichiri: Yeah...... I guess I could...  
  
Chiriko: Well, could you take me and Mitsukake with you to the moon so we can make sure all these idiots don't get killed?  
  
Chichiri: I don't know......... it's for a good cause though.....  
  
Chiriko: *gets down onto his knees**begs* please!  
  
Chichiri: Fine! but you better hurry before people notice...  
  
Chiriko: *dashes off to find Mitsukake*  
  
~*Somewhere Else Outside*~  
  
Tamahome: Miaka? What are we going to do, since Tasuki and Nuriko are using Chiriko's only rocket?  
  
Miaka: Well sweetie, while you were off daydreaming I created this! *presents some huge piece of junk that somewhat resembles a rocket ship**looks real proud*  
  
Tamahome: What is that piece of shit?!  
  
Miaka: This *motions to junk* is our way ticket to the moon Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome: Are you sure that this thing will work?  
  
Miaka: *smiles sweetly* of course I am.  
  
~*~  
  
*~ Well that's the end of chapter two. Hope you liked it. Hopefully Chapter Three will be created shortly. Oh and please review.~* 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Some wacky reporter-----this is earth shattering news. The author of this story has stated that she does not own Fushigi Yuugi. She also said that she is trying to make a strategy for world domination. That's all for this story, so back to you Bob.......  
  
Author's Note: I can't believe it took me this long to make chapter three. But if you want someone to blame school and homework and lack of motivation. Amazingly enough I wrote this story at a reasonable time........... but that's only because I've been up all night for a few days. Thank Seiryu for midwinter break.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
*~ Chapter Three ~*  
  
*Storage Space of Rocket*  
  
Tomo: Nakago-sama........ could you please explain why we're here exactly....  
  
Nakago: We are hiding in this rocket because we are going to find out what the Suzaku idiots are up to, then spoil their plans, and then kill all of the idiots so i can take over the world......... uhh I mean we can summon Seiryu.  
  
Nakago: *pauses* will everyone go with the plan.  
  
*long pause of silence**crickets chirp*  
  
Miboshi: That works with me *evil smile**under breath* hahahahahaa I can finally kill that Suzaku brat at last....... stupid boy.....  
  
Soi: *dreamy way* I'll anything for you Nakago-sama....  
  
Tomo: *pushes Soi* Me too! I am your devoted servant Nakago-sama!  
  
Amiboshi: I will not go along with this. I do not want to hurt or kill any of them.  
  
Nakago: *gives cold stare*  
  
Everyone else: *stare at Amiboshi* ..........  
  
Amiboshi: *gulp* *looks frightened*  
  
Nakago: Well then Amiboshi, you still want to betray us don't you?  
  
Amiboshi: *very frightened* of...of course not Nakago-sama. I.. I just don't anyone to be harmed......  
  
Suboshi: *blocks Amiboshi from Nakago's view* I won't let you hurt Aniki! You'll have to kill me first before I'll let you hurt him.  
  
Tomo: *does evil cackle* well.... that could be arranged boy....  
  
Nakago: no, Tomo do not harm either of them. they will be needed later on..... Suboshi & Amiboshi: *sigh*  
  
Nakago: ..... but that does not mean we can't find a way to use them right now. Tomo, grab Suboshi and Soi, grab Amiboshi now.  
  
Tomo & Soi: *grab twins*  
  
Suboshi: *flailing* hits Tomo's face* Let go of me and Aniki!!!!!  
  
Tomo: errr..... stop it you brat or else I might have to teach you a lesson.....  
  
Nakago: be silent. Tie up Amiboshi and bring Suboshi to me.  
  
Soi: *ties up Amiboshi* *decides to add a gag*  
  
Suboshi: Damn all of you.  
  
Amiboshi: *gets thrown into a corner*  
  
Nakago: Suboshi will you do what I say for the safety of your brother?  
  
Suboshi: *despairingly* yes Nakago.  
  
Nakago: good boy.  
  
*Somewhere Else on Spaceship*  
  
Tasuki: What the hell was that. It sounds like somethins down there *points to floor*  
  
Nuriko: *sighs* oh Tasuki...... it's probably nothing..... It's not like somehow the Seiryu warriors are on the ship with us hiding below in storage....  
  
Tasuki: * still looks cautious* your probably right Nuriko.  
  
Tasuki: *pauses* Oh well..... *smiles* hey let's go find somthin to drink. *walks off*  
  
Nuriko: *mumbles* ...... Let me guess you want alcohol don't you. *runs after Tasuki*  
  
Tasuki: Hey look! I found a whole refrigerator of beer!!!  
  
Nuriko: oh no....... this is gonna be a long night.......  
  
* Ancient China Club*  
  
Keisuke & Tetsuya: *walk in*  
  
Keisuke: wanna a beer Tetsuya?  
  
Tetsuya: No thanks....... *mumbles* I can't believe it you just had one five minutes ago....  
  
Keisuke: what was that?  
  
Tetsuya: oh nothing.....  
  
Keisuke: *walks over to get a beer* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tetsuya: *becomes alert* what is it? what's wrong!!!!!!  
  
Keisuke: *starts to cry* the fridge of beer is gone.... *sniff*....... it was fully stocked and everything..... *starts wailing*  
  
Tetsuya: *smiles* Thank God. *starts to sing and dance* no more beer! no more beer! no more beer!  
  
Keisuke: o.0 *runs to a corner**sits down**grabs knees**rocks back and forth* The beer isn't gone. The beer isn't gone......  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Thank you for reading chapter three....... I think. Just for all the people who didn't already know I am most likely crazy. I will try to update faster..... if anybody even cares. Also please review. It might motivate me to write more of this or something new. 


End file.
